Arthur Bell
Detective Arthur Bell, better known as Art, is a character on Orphan Black. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member Kevin Hanchard. History The New "Beth" Shortly after Sarah went through the purse she stole from Beth, Art began calling Beth on her phone, and Sarah, of course, ignored the calls. The next day, he went to Beth's apartment and finds Sarah outside. Thinking that it was Beth, he brought her with him to the precinct for her trial, stressing the importance of the day for both of them. After Sarah vomits to get out of the hearing, the hearing is cancelled for the day and Art jokingly, yet seemingly seriously, expressed his disapproval of "Beth's" claims to have panicked. He makes it known that Beth used to call him "dipshit" a lot when he asks "Beth" where her wit has gone. Despite his apparent anxiousness about the case as well, he tries to comfort his partner about the shooting, thinking that it was what has been bothering her. Both worried and suspicious of her partner, Art tailed "Beth" and followed her to Felix Dawkins' apartment. Art went through the bag in "Beth's" trunk, planning only on leaving the case files on Maggie Chen so that "Beth" can study it. However, Art ended up seeing the money Sarah withdrew from Beth's account and suspected "Beth" of planning on running from her responsibilities. Art then decided to take the money as leverage to get "Beth" to focus on the hearing. After Sarah and Felix realize that Art had taken the money and replaced it with the Maggie Chen files, she made an early morning call to Art. She accused Art of stealing from her, leading him to reply that he is just taking her "by the hand" and helping her regain her position with the police department. He meets with "Beth" at a restaurant that day and they practice the story she will give to the police board. She then asked Art to return the money, which he rebuffed. After "Beth" successfully pressured her doctor Anita Bowers into clearing her to return to duty, she went before the police board and gave a convincing performance. Just before leaving, Sarah asks Art for her money back as she has done as what he asked but he once again, refuses. The next day, Gavin Hardcastle reinstates her and gives her Beth's badge and gun. Sarah, who had difficulty figuring out how the gun is supposed to be worn and, perhaps uneasy about carrying a loaded gun, places her ammunition in her back pocket, and Art later notices. Furious that she rode with him to a call with her gun not loaded, she tried the excuse that the assignment was low risk, and that she was not yet up to speed, Art declared that she can get up to speed at her desk, and that he will partner with Angela Deangelis until "Beth" is ready. Then, when Sarah tries to talk Art into giving her the money, Art is infuriated and threatens to dispose of the money. back at the precinct, Art assigns "Beth" to keep in contact with the lab about a match for Katja's fingerprints. Art then receives a call from a mysterious person, using a voice-change app and indirectly calling out Art's partner, Beth. The caller gives the cops a riddle about the clones and Katja, telling them that she "expired" at Allenside Park. Art and Angela then follow the trail, leaving Sarah behind. Art and Angie visit the site of the shooting, determining that three people were at the scene of the crime. They find the spot where the shots were fired from, but they struggle to explain the role of the mysterious third person. They locate a red haired doll head, but they do not realize that it appears to match the doll body present in the hotel room of Katja because Sarah does not tell them of the connection. On the scene, they also find wheel tracks and he instructs Beth to manage the search for a match of the motorcycle used by the shooter. Art is satisfied by Sarah's display at the gun range the next day. They then go over the details of the murder of their "Jane Doe", wherein Art's second theory is closest to the truth. With Art's previous instructions and Raj's help, Sarah was able to pin down the model of the killer's stolen motorcycle, which was then found in Parkdale. The "partners" then follow the lead. At the apartment building, they enter a suspicious room. Sarah finds, and hides, a copy of Katja's ID. They then find the 13th & half of the 14th verse of Psalm 139 written on the wall and marked on the Bible found in the room, like in Katja's hotel room. Sarah then notices someone with a gun watching them from a window and tackles Art just as the person shoots. Shot in the ear, Art calls for backup and sends "Beth" to follow the perp. After "Beth" goes after the shooter, Art slowly chases after her, finally getting to her when the shooter had escaped. Lieutenant Gavin reprimands Art for not having backup, worried about almost losing two detectives. Later, Art finally gives Sarah the money, apologizing for letting her go after the killer alone and holding her money over her. Art recives a lead on the case, he texts "Beth" to meet him at the scene. Following Art's instructions, Sarah arrives at the house the killer clone had broken into. Art then thanks Sarah for saving him, saying even his family is grateful. Art then tells Beth the details: the killer made a pit stop at the house, leaving the stolen motorcycle and a witness. Art notices that the sniper performed self-surgery. When Art asks Trevor what the sniper looks like, the boy points at Sarah. Trevor tells Sarah in private that the woman knew she would come and left behind a paper fortune teller for her. Before she could hide it, Art sees it and takes it as evidence. Later, the detectives realized that the numbers were addresses, leaving only one more address that they have not yet investigated. They go to the address, and Art insists on sticking with his partner this time. After the police return, Paul arrives. Sarah tries to explain away the call, telling him that she did not really need him to come. When Art comes over, Paul angrily complains to Art about Sarah's injury and suggests that "Beth" wants to leave the force, while Sarah is trying to calm both of them down. After Paul leaves, Art complains to "Beth" that the situation was unprofessional, and that he does not understand why she wants to quit. "Beth" replies that she is embarrassed about Paul's visit, and she assures Art that she has no intention of quitting. With Sarah out of the precinct, Deangelis gets Art alone, and they discuss "Beth". Art expresses his suspicions, and he later goes through her desk. He sees the photo of Paul with his eyes scratched out that Sarah had hidden, and sees the pad of paper which Sarah had used to write down the address. He is able to read the imprint left in the pad, and realizes that it Maggie Chen's address. Art, alone, goes over to investigate. At the apartment, Art rings the doorbell but no one answers. Art kicks the door open to see Sarah at the window. Art is furious at "Beth" for being in the apartment of the woman she had killed, thinking she is haunted by her. Art brings "Beth" back to the precinct and Sarah asks for a meeting with Lieutenant Gavin Hardcastle. Sarah lies to them about why she was at Maggie's apartment, and the two detectives ask her if there is a possible connection between Maggie Chen and their current case on Katja and Helena, which Sarah denies. Sarah had actually asked for the meeting so she can quit, telling them that she was not yet ready. The detectives watch her suspiciously as "Beth" walks away. The coroner informs concludes that the Jane Doe (Katja) and the killer in the bathroom have identical DNA, that is, they are the same person. Art thinks that the samples must have been mislabeled or contaminated in the lab but the coroner insists suggests that the killer may have planted Jane Doe’s blood in the bathroom. DeAngelis says that perhaps someone with access tampered with the results. The lieutenant orders them to go through the whole case again. The coroner and lieutenant exit. Art is sure that Beth would never tamper with evidence. DeAngelis is unsure about this and reminds Art that he had questions about Sarah/Beth’s run in with the killer. But Art decides that they should start looking from very beginning. As Art is studying the evidence, DeAngelis joins him, complaining that “Beth’s” paperwork is a mess and that the fingerprint results aren't even there. Art tells her that they ran the fingerprints but they were not a match. DeAngelis points out that even if the prints had no match, the results should be on file. Art suggests they have forensics pull take fresh prints to be processed again. Later, Art receives a call from Felix who is about to tell him something but Felix hangs up before he says anything. As Art is about to leave, DeAngelis calls him back as the fingerprint results on the Jane Doe have finally come through and they match Sarah. Both stare in shock at Sarah’s mugshot, astounded by the fact that Sarah and Beth look exactly the same. Appearances References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters